


Technicalities

by swansdoctor



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swansdoctor/pseuds/swansdoctor
Summary: It's probably the last time they'll get to have a sleepover before high school graduation, and Ruby's going to make sure it's memorable. She's planned an only semi-legal scavenger hunt, which, much to Emma's dismay, includes stealing a pair of Killian Jones' boxer shorts.





	Technicalities

“Truth or dare?” Ashley asked, popping an M&M into her mouth. Everyone was sprawled out over the worn, fluffy couches in Ruby’s basement for what would probably be their last sleepover before graduation, and they were going all-out: pizza, ice cream, movie night, and, of course, a game of truth or dare.

“Truth.” Ruby looked the blonde girl dead in the eyes.

“Alright…hmm…if you had to pick a guy?”

Ruby rolled her eyes. “At least be creative!” she thought for a minute. “August Booth.” Mulan shoved her girlfriend’s shoulder, pretending to be offended. “Hey, she said if!” Ruby planted a quick kiss on Mulan’s nose. “Okay, Emma, truth or dare?” Emma knew that look - if she didn’t say dare, there’d be hell to pay.

“Dare.” Ruby squealed as if she were surprised by her best friend’s choice.

“Alright –” Ruby pulled a sheet of paper out of her pocket and Emma groaned.

“What the hell did you do?” Regina sighed, trying to get a look at the paper.

“Okay, so this maaaaay technically be working our way out of truth or dare, but it’s way better I promise.” Mulan’s eyes widened as she started to read the page over the redhead’s shoulder, but Ruby continued. “We split into two teams. Whoever gets all of them done first wins.”

“Gets what done first?” Mary Margaret asked.

“Number one. TP Principal Mills’ house.” Ruby smirked.

“Woah, woah, wait! I live there too, it’s gonna be my job to clean it up!” Regina protested.

“Well, do you care more about winning, or…?” Resigned to her fate, Regina sat back to listen to the rest of the list. “Number two, steal something from Gold’s shop. Number three, change the time on the clock tower. Number four, steal Killian Jones’ boxer shorts.”

Emma choked on the sip of water she’d just taken. “Excuse me, WHAT?”

“Which number did you need me to repeat?” Ruby said innocently. Emma glared at her. Killian Jones had shamelessly been flirting with Emma for the past two years, to no avail (only as far as he knew). Emma didn’t intend to change that, especially this close to the end of senior year. She figured there was no point now, when they were each about to head off to colleges, presumably far, far away from each other. And stealing his boxer shorts? Definitely not helping with that.

“So, teams.” Ruby continued. “I’ll take Mulan and Ashley. Oh! And photographic evidence is necessary for all items.”

Emma sighed. There was no getting out of something once Ruby had her mind set on it, no matter how potentially social-life-threatening it was.

“Three…two…one…go!” Ruby grabbed Mulan and Ashley and headed up the stairs, presumably to Ruby’s already-prepped TP’ing materials.

“Why don’t we work our way backwards? So we don’t run into them.” Mary Margaret suggested.

“But that means–” Emma started to protest.

“Yeah, that’s a good idea.” Regina cut in.

“Wait!” Emma chased after Regina and Mary Margaret as they sprinted up the stairs and out the door.

 

**IV: Steal Killian Jones’ boxer shorts ******

********

“Alright, so this isn’t going to work if all three of us try to go inside.” Regina reasoned. The three girls were, much to Emma’s dismay, standing outside Killian Jones’ house at one in the morning. Emma’s arms were crossed defiantly as she willed herself to be literally anywhere else in the world. “I vote Emma.”

“I second that.” Mary Margaret agreed quickly.

“Really, guys?” Emma grumbled. Regina shrugged indifferently.

“I mean, he’s less likely to attack you than one of us if he wakes up with you in his room.” she added with a grin.

“Less likely. That’s helpful.” Emma dropped her arms and glanced up at the house doubtfully. 

“How do we even know which bedroom is his?”

“Second floor on the right.” Mary Margaret said triumphantly, holding up her phone so Emma could see a text from David, Mary Margaret’s boyfriend and one of Killian’s closest friends. 

“And he says make sure to stay out of the lower left one; that’s Liam’s.”

“Lovely.” Emma turned to face the darkened house. There were just enough handholds to get to that window, she thought. Shrugging off her red leather jacket and handing it to Regina, she reached up to stretch her arms and crack her knuckles before heading towards the house.

She lifted one foot and placed it on a lower window sill, testing her weight. When it held without so much as a creak, she added another foot to the next hold. Slowly making her way up the side of the house, she got to the window that David said belonged to Killian’s room. Taking a deep breath, she peered inside, trying to gauge where his bed was so she didn’t get too close. She couldn’t see it, but the shadows created by the moonlight were doing some weird things and it was probably just in that corner of the room where she couldn’t see anything. She tugged at the bottom of the window until it opened and she swung her legs inside, losing her balance and landing with an oomph on something…soft?

Oh. Oh no. No, this could not be happening.

“Swan?” said an unmistakable British accent, albeit one foggy with sleep.

“Shit.” Emma’s head dropped into her hands as she realized she had landed right where she’d wanted to avoid: directly on top of Killian Jones.

-/-

“Sorry, you’re doing a what?” Killian asked for the fourth time. He was sitting up in his bed, black hair sticking up in about thirty different directions. His eyes were somehow still the brightest blue Emma had ever seen, even though she’d woken him up rather abruptly about five minutes before and how did someone look that cute when they got woken up at one AM?

“Okay, I know you heard me at least one of the first three times.” Emma said, refusing to meet his eyes. She was sitting in Killian’s desk chair nearby, swiveling it in semicircles mindlessly.

“Alright, alright, and one of the items on this ‘scavenger hunt’” (he did air quotes with his fingers) “was, now, stop me if I’m wrong, love, stealing my boxer shorts?” he cocked one eyebrow up.

“Yes.” she gritted her teeth.

“Ah, well, sorry to disappoint, but I’m more of a boxer briefs man.” Killian said with a crooked grin. How the hell did he have the energy to flirt right now?

“Look, Regina and Mary Margaret are counting on me to get a pair of your underwear, can you just help me out here?” Emma blurted out, exasperated.

“Maybe.”

“Maybe?”

“On one condition.” he lifted one finger.

“I’m not going on a date with you. Or making out with you. Or anything along any of those lines, period.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t dream of it. I’m a gentleman, Swan. When I win your heart, Emma, it won’t be because of any game; it will be because you want me.” Emma paused for a minute, holding her breath. Or was it that she couldn’t breathe? “Swan?”

“Then what’s the condition?” she finally asked.

-/-

“Why’s the light on?” Mary Margaret whispered to Regina.

“Well, she probably woke him up.” Regina nervously tucked a strand of black hair behind her ear and rocked back and forth on her heels.

“Okay, why is the light going off?” The window to Killian’s bedroom was sliding shut, but Emma hadn’t exited it yet. Regina shook her head, unsure. “Should I –” she nudged Mary Margaret’s shoulder, who stifled a laugh as not one but two figures came out of the Jones’ front door, Killian clutching a pair of underwear as Emma led about a foot ahead of him.

“Um, Emma…” Mary Margaret started to say.

“It’s the only way he’d give me the underwear.”

“Hello, ladies. So, where to next?” Emma groaned. She could not deal with his incessant flirting all night, but her competitiveness was winning out.

“Clock tower.” Emma said determinedly, looking anywhere but at Killian Jones. She grabbed her jacket from Regina and started walking.

 

**III: Change the time on the clock tower ******

********

********

“Step one, we’ve got to get in.” Emma said, examining the doors at the library entrance. The clock tower sat on top of the library, and it was visible from everywhere in town. Everywhere. If the time was changed, every single person would notice within a day.

“No problem, love.” Killian said, reaching into the pocket of his dark jeans and pulling out a black box. He opened it and selected two thin metal tools, positioning one in his prosthetic and inserting the tools into the lock.

“Lock picks? Really?” Regina scoffed. “You just have those lying around?”

“Shhh.” Killian hissed as he put his ear close to the lock. There was a click as the lock opened, and he grinned proudly as he opened the door to allow the girls inside.

“Fine, I’m impressed. I’ll give you that.” Emma smiled. He bowed dramatically as he closed the door behind her.

“Thank you, Swan.”

“Where’d you learn that?”

“I, uh, picked it up at a foster home a few years back.”

“Oh.” Emma said softly. She knew the drill, she’d seen her fair share of foster homes as well. But she knew Killian lived with his older brother now; they must’ve been in the system together until Liam aged out. Emma didn’t have that kind of luck.

“Are you two done making eyes at each other or are Mary Margaret and I doing this one on our own?” Regina popped out from behind a bookshelf.

“I don’t make eyes.” Emma insisted as the corner of Killian’s mouth ticked upwards.

“We’re coming.” Killian said, tugging on Emma’s hand and leading her towards the stairwell. She rolled her eyes and went along with him, ignoring the flutter she felt in her stomach when his skin touched hers.

He led her through the dark stacks, each of the kids fearing that if they turned on the lights, it would be a beacon to all of Storybrooke signaling ‘hey, a bunch of teenagers are breaking into the clock tower!’

“Alright, Swan?” he said quietly.

“Yeah.” Emma answered. “Let’s, uh, let’s just go up.” he nodded and ascended the stairwell, Emma following closely behind.  
When they reached the top of the winding stairs, Mary Margaret and Regina were waiting for them. Moonlight cast a clock-face-shaped shadow over the four of them, creating a strange but beautiful picture. “So…how do we change it?” Regina asked, poking at the mechanism.

“I think you change it on a lower floor.” Mary Margaret suggested, glancing down the stairs. “I can go check.”

“I can come with you.” Regina replied, not wanting to be stuck with Killian and Emma.

“Ah –” Killian started to protest, knowing Emma hadn’t wanted to bring him along in the first place, but Regina and Mary Margaret were already disappearing down the steps.

“It’s fine, less work for us, right?” Emma said reassuringly, tilting her head.

“I suppose, love.” he sighed.  
Suddenly, the tower shook as the hands on the clock face started to turn more quickly. Emma tripped towards Killian and, instinctively, he reached out his arm to catch her. “Thanks.” she mumbled as she regained her footing and found herself far too close to those bright blue eyes.

“Of course, Emma.” he replied softly.

They could hear footsteps pounding up the stairs and Mary Margaret’s round face appeared with a bright smile. “Did it work?” her eyes fell on Killian’s arm, which was still wrapped around Emma’s back. He quickly removed it and scratched behind his ear, embarrassed.

“Um, yeah. We need photographic evidence?” he asked.

“Yep.” Regina said, snapping a photo of the clock face from behind Mary Margaret. “Ready for part three?”

 

**II: Steal something from Gold’s shop ******

********

********

“Shouldn’t we lock it back up?” Mary Margaret said as the group exited the library. “You know, to throw the others off?”

“Oh, right.” Emma reached behind the door and clicked the lock into place so it would lock behind them. She closed the door gently and went to stand next to Killian, ignoring the look of surprise on his face. “So, Gold’s shop, right?”

All three girls’ phones dinged at that moment – a picture from Ruby: Regina’s house, completely covered in toilet paper. Regina checked her phone first and groaned in dismay. Why did her mom have to be the school principal?

“We’re going to beat them.” she said, determined. Luckily, there was only one storefront in between Mr. Gold’s Pawn Shop and the library, and the four of them made it there in a matter of minutes. “I believe this is your area of expertise, Jones?” Regina gestured to the lock.

“There better not be alarms, Mills.”

“We’ll be fine.”

“Alright…” Killian didn’t look convinced but set to work at the lock, his tongue sticking out of his mouth as he concentrated. That cocky grin reappeared as the lock popped open, and, once again, he held the door open for the three girls. Regina entered first, followed by Mary Margaret, and finally Emma. Killian’s prosthetic fell to Emma’s waist as he followed her in, and she settled closer to him.

“Anything, right?” Killian mused, twirling a Mickey Mouse figurine in his hand.

“Yeah. Gold gives me the creeps, let’s just grab something and get out of here.” Mary Margaret answered.

“I’ve got it then, let’s go.” Killian pocketed the figurine.

“Wait, there’s someone coming!” Mary Margaret said, ducking down behind one of the cases.

“Bloody hell, I thought you said there were no alarms, Mills.” Killian swore as he and Emma ducked behind another.

“There aren’t, no one should know we’re here!” Regina protested, positioning herself behind a grandfather clock that just barely hid her from view.

“Okay, let’s just grab something and go. We’re way behind. You saw, they already got to the clock tower and we’ve got to get to Jones’ house before four.” Ruby’s voice drifted through the shop door before it creaked open. Emma stepped out of her hiding place first, crossing her arms.

“You know, I’m pretty sure breaking and entering is illegal.” she smirked. Ruby must’ve jumped a foot in the air.

“Dammit, Emma!” Ruby scowled as Mary Margaret and Regina emerged from behind their respective dark corners.

“Oh, love, don’t be so harsh. We did the breaking, they did the entering.” Killian popped up next to Emma and snaked his arm around her waist as Ruby’s jaw dropped to the floor. “Also, you might have a bit of a rough time with the last item on your little list, as I know to lock my bedroom window now…”

“So, we totally won, right?” Regina cut in.

“Can we decide that after we get out of here?” Ashley said, glancing around. Gold’s shop was creepy during the day, but at night it was downright terrifying.

“Yeah, alright, let’s head home.” Ruby sighed.

-/-

“Okay, so you destroyed my house. That’s one.” Regina said, still bitter about the copious amounts of toilet paper she could see draped over the house in the picture Ruby had taken.

“And you obviously got Jones’ underwear, although I definitely said boxer shorts.” Ruby noted, still clearly impressed.

“Technicalities, love.” Killian smirked. He waved the boxer-briefs in the air and Emma yanked his arm down, face turning red. His other arm was lazily wrapped around her as everyone sat in a circle in Granny’s basement, tallying up points.

“And we both stole something from Gold’s.” Mulan added, pulling out a unicorn ornament she’d snagged. Killian drew the Mickey figurine from his pocket and set it down next to the unicorn.

“Ah ha! So, we win!” Emma cried triumphantly, pointing to the picture Regina was pulling up on her phone from the inside of the clock tower.

“You win.” Ruby agreed, not looking too disappointed. “But you can’t stay here all night.” she pointed to Killian.

“It’s nearly five!” he protested.

“Granny gets up at six-thirty sharp and if you’re here she’ll kill me. And then you. And then me again.”

“I’ll walk him home.” Emma grinned.

“Well, Swan, I’m honored!” Killian put his hand to his chest.

“Cute. Let’s go before Liam finds out you’ve gone on a late-night adventure.”

“Oh, I texted him hours ago, love. Trust, and all that.” Killian said. “Wait, Swan, did you call me cute?”

“Calm down, buddy. Baby steps.”

“Riiiight.”

“Will you two leave?” Regina practically shouted.

-/-

“Well, Swan, I’ll see you at school Monday?” Killian said hopefully as they stood at his front door.

“You see me every day. We have three classes together, dumbass.” Emma poked him in the side. He winced mockingly.

“Ouch, love, you know what I meant.” Killian placed his hand on Emma’s cheek, his prosthetic resting at her hip.

“Yeah, I know what you meant.” Emma said as she leaned forward and captured his lips with her own. Killian broke the kiss, his forehead resting on Emma’s. “See you Monday, Jones.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was part of a school project analyzing different versions of Killian Jones and you can find the first part here: https://youtu.be/as-POYxcRKw
> 
> find me on tumblr @jones-alice!


End file.
